


Out Camping

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out in town, Cassie and Kate run into a line of people waiting outside a store on the night before a big release. They were quite surprised to run into familiar faces there, though really, come to think about it, it was no surprise at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Camping

The two teenaged girls were laughing when they left the subway, their spirits high and moods swell. They just came out of a movie and were wandering almost mindlessly through the more populated parts of the city, seeing how it was quite late.   
  
“I still can’t believe your mom let you stay the night over.” Kate laughed and tried to keep her hair out of her eyes as a breeze blew past them.  
Cassie simply shrugged at that statement.   
  
“I guess she didn’t think I was going over to a  _super_ -friend’s house… heh.”  
  
Kate smiled even wider when Cassie reached to take her hand.  
  
“But enough of that!” The blonde exclaimed. “Where to next?!”  
  
“Well-” Kate hummed, only to quirk a brow at the long line of people waiting next to one of the closed shops. Banners advertising an upcoming release were practically littering the street, and the girl thought she spotted some people in - what did Billy call it?  _Cosplay_? Because just a costume wasn’t enough…  
  
“Well, for starters, why not get over that line?”  
  
“Do we have to?” Cassie whined and clung to Kate’s arm.  
Laughing softly at the gesture, Kate patted Cassie’s head.  
  
“There there, dear, I’m here for you. And if push comes to shove - step on them.”  
  
“That sounds like a plan.”  
  
The two began making their way down the street, idly ignoring most of the calls for attention. It didn’t make them feel any better, knowing there were girls in the crowd.  
  
“I always wondered what kind of people did these things.” Cassie whispered.  
Kate wanted to be amused, but her eyes soon fell on a couple of familiar faces standing in line, two boys who smiled and waved at them once eye contact was made.  
  
“…Wonder no more, Cassie. Hi, Billy. Teddy.”  
  
Cassie was halfway to gapping when they approached the boys.  
  
“Why do I feel the need to apologize for my geek brethren?” Billy asked in an easy enough tone.   
Kate took notice of how the two were holding hands, a feat no one around them seemed to sober enough to notice or care about.   
Aw, she thought.  
  
“Apology accepted, young warlock.”  
  
“Witch.” Billy corrected, which in return earned him a raised brow.  
  
“You’re really going with that, huh.”  
  
“Warlock’s a  _bad_  word.” He explained and squeezed Teddy’s hand.   
Teddy smiled and pulled Billy a bit closer until their shoulders touched.   
  
“How long before the shop opens?” Cassie asked and looked from the boys to the store, and then behind them. She didn’t know much about those things, but she hoped their spot in line was as good as it seemed to an inexperienced girl like herself.”  
  
“Eight hours.” Teddy replied with a grin that was too happy for the situation.  
  
“Actually, seven hours and forty minutes.” Billy corrected after a glance at his watch.   
  
The girls exchanged looks.  
  
“And you’re going to just stand here until morning?”  
  
“Probably going to sit down, soon, actually.”  
  
“We brought folding chairs.”   
  
Cassie let herself blink, a somewhat awed look on her face.  
  
“How are you going to pass the time?”  
  
“Hitchhiker’s guide.” Billy replied.  
  
“New Pokémon game!” Teddy declared with a determined spark in his eyes.  
  
“Sounds like you came prepared.”  
  
The boys grinned in obvious satisfaction and leaned a bit closer against each other.  
  
“It’s not our first night, so.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Kate laughed warmly before looking back and forth at the line. She noted the way people were looking at them, and let out a sigh.  
“…but I think we’d best be on our way. Otherwise we risk ruining your geek-cred.”  
  
“Oh no,  _not_  the  _geek-cred_!” Teddy moaned and held his hand to his forehead.   
  
“Said the guy on the  _basketball-team_.” Billy practically purred, to which Teddy replied by resting his forehead against the side of Billy’s head.   
  
“My  _cred_!”  
  
Billy laughed and rested his free hand over Teddy’s head.  
“There, there, you’ll get it back as soon as you get your copy and release-day bonus and spazm gleefully all over the floor.”  
  
“True that.” Teddy hummed, seeming pacified. Over his mock-tantrum, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Billy’s ear.  
  
Deciding the two looked rather comfortable and intimate, the girls bade their farewells and started down the street again. They managed to pass the initial line and walked a short distance more before they turned to watch how more people slowly gathered.   
  
“It’s kind of a big thing, isn’t it?” Cassie hummed with a tilt of her head before she pouted. “I feel like I’m missing out.   
  
Kate’s brows raised at that statement.  
“Missing out? On what, exactly?”  
  
The blonde shrugged and looked sheepish.   
“I don’t know? I’ve never camped out before. But they both looked really excited.”  
  
“Because they want the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, Cass. We don’t.”  
  
“We don’t even know what the pot of gold  _is_ , Kate.” Cassie objected and brought them both to a stop.  
  
“…I’ll give you that, I suppose.”  
  
“See?!”  
  
“I think that only makes it exciting for  _us_ , though.”  
  
“So?” The blonde girl asked with a knowing grin.  
Kate hated that grin. It meant Cassie knew she was about to have her way, knowing her best friend as well as she did.  
  
“…two hours.”  
  
“Three!”  
  
“ _No_.” Kate argued as the two started back towards the line. It was longer by then, and more people seemed to have pulled out chairs, and even a tent or two.   
  
Billy was already invested in his book, but a good clearing of the throat made him look up. He was, needless to say, surprised, but hardly seemed disappointed.  
  
“Hey there, stranger.” Kate purred and flipped her hair over her shoulder for the sake of the act. “Don’t suppose you have a couple of extra chairs?”  
  
A snort from behind them made all three look at Teddy, who was just back from fetching Billy and himself drinks from a nearby seven-eleven.  
  
“Well. Looks like two won’t be enough, huh?”  
  
“I’ll go with you to get more!” Cassie volunteered, leaving Billy and Kate with the drinks while the two blondes went on another refreshments run.  
Billy in the meanwhile seemed to be in possession of more chairs than before, and Kate smiled to herself when she managed to catch the last traces of blue in his eyes.  
  
“Would Milady have a seat?”  
  
“Thank you, kind sir!”  
  
Both bowed far too deeply before they sat down with a laugh. It wasn’t long before Teddy and Cassie rejoined them, and the book and handheld console were abandoned in favor of some pleasant company.


End file.
